parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Would James Graham's Shows Be?
Here's what James Graham's shows would look like. Casts Aladdin the Disney Character and Friends *Aladdin as Thomas *Father Mouse as Edward *Flounder as Henry *Snow Miser as James *Donald Duck as Percy *Doc the Dwarf as Toby *John Darling as Duck *C3PO as Donald *R2D2 as Douglas *Lando Carlrissian as Oliver *Princess Jasmine as Emily *Laverne as Rosie *Michael Darling as Stanley *Timon as Bill *Pumbaa as Ben *Maurice as Boco *Aunt Sarah as Daisy *Daisy Duck as Mavis *Pete as Devious Diesel *Si the Chinese Cat as Iron Arry *Am the Chinese Cat as Iron Bert *Heat Miser as Diesel 10 *Stormtrooper 1 as Splatter *Stormtrooper 2 as Dodge *Hugo as Stepney *Mother Mouse as Molly *Alien 1 as Bash *Alien 2 as Dash *Weasel 3 as Norman *Weasel 4 as Paxton *Weasel 5 as Sidney *Alien 3 as Ferdinand *Weasel 1 as Den *Weasel 2 as Dart *Quasimodo's Mother as Lady *Darth Maul as Spencer *Mr. Snoops as Dennis *Pooka as Skarloey *Bartok as Rheneas *Victor as Sir Handel *Danny Darling as Peter Sam *Pluto as Duncan *Doormouse as Toad *Guard as S.C.Ruffey *Darth Sidious as Hector the Horrid *Pirates as Troublesome Trucks *Indians as Coaches *Clowns as Season 1 Trucks *Other Stormtroopers as Narrow Gauge Trucks *Scuttle as Bertie *Chip as Trevor *Bulgy as Humbert the Huntsman *Buster as George *Nuka as Bulstrode *Doorman as Cranky the Crane *Asajj Ventress as Elizabeth *Stove as Owen *Other Stormtroopers as The Horrid Lorries *Stormtrooper 3 as Max *Stormtrooper 4 as Monty *Jabba the Hutt as The Chinese Dragon Characters *Prince John's Thugs, Guards, and Maleficent's Goons (from Robin Hood, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty) as Shrimpers *Nute Gunnray (from Star Wars) as Zak *Lot Dott (from Star Wars) as Johnny Cuba *Rune Haako (from Star Wars) as Zug *Ten Cents as Beetlejuice *Lillie Lightship as Lydia *Hercules (from TUGS) as Mr. Juice *Sally Seaplane as Mrs. Juice *Emily the Vigorous as Bertha *Rebecca the Tugboat as Prudence *Warrior (from TUGS) as Armhold Musclehugger *Pearl (from TUGS) as Jesse Germs *Maleficent's Pet Raven (from Sleeping Beauty) as Nantucket *Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Ghostly Galleon *Announcer (from Sleeping Beauty) as Sea Rouge *The Other Bears (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Zak, Zebedee, and Smelter *Edgar Bergen (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Luana Patten (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Pearl *Charie as McCarthy (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Old Rusty *Mortimer Snerd (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Billy Shoepeck *The Dragonflies (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Burke, Blair, Zip, and Zug *Fish (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Bluenose *Dinah Shore (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Duchess Slippery Soap Character *Zingle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Hank *Oliver the Vast as Thumper *Crow 1 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Foduck *Crow 2 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Hank *Crow 3 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as George *Crow 4 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Baddeck *Crow 5 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Shelburne *Crow 6 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Kingston *Crow 7 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Philip *Crow 8 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Filmore *Crow 9 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Fundy *Crow 10 (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Inverness *Tickety Tock (from Blue's Clues) as Emily the Tugboat *Slippery Soap (from Blue's Clues) as Theodore Tugboat Category:James Graham